


The Demon Miko

by Angrykarin666



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: & is familial or friendship, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Demon Kagome, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gen, Kagome adopts all the demon kids, Minor Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Naraku's incarnations, Naraku's kids, Naraku's kids are good in this, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Sort Of, Youkai Higurashi Kagome, adoptive parent Higurashi Kagome, adoptive parent Sesshoumaru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrykarin666/pseuds/Angrykarin666
Summary: During the final battle with Naraku he’d made a mistake, one that led to his death and left Kagome trapped in the past. Thankfully that same mistake led to the miko gaining power enough that, while she didn’t really want it, allowed her to just wait until she reached her own time to return home. Kagome, upon reaching her own time, discovers that demons aren’t as gone as she’d thought.





	1. The Final Battle and the Wish that Changed it All

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually (very quickly) YuYu Hakusho events and characters will appear. This is as close a blend of the two canons as I could get, hope you like it!

Kagome doesn’t know what happened. One second she’s battling Naraku with her friends, hopeful since the vile hanyou had absorbed all his “children” save Kagura - who was fighting with them alongside Sesshoumaru’s group - that they would finally end his reign of terror once and for all, the next she was being grasped by countless mismatched limbs and pulled into Nakaru’s flesh. He was absorbing her into him, along with her half of the shikon, to claim her powers and victory.

Every fibre of Kagome’s being resisted the merge, her spiritual powers making the feel of the demon and all he’d absorbed nauseating. To her surprise, though perhaps she shouldn’t be given their own hatred of their father and desire for freedom, all of the children Naraku had returned into himself rushed into her to help her attempts to struggle free. She could feel Kanna’s void-like presence that desired not just to have use but to feel anything at all, Hakudoushi’s thirst for freedom and adventure, Agako’s plans to overthrow Naraku and survive according to his own plans rather than his father’s, Juromaru and Kageromaru’s feral hunger and burning hatred of Naraku, Byakuya’s playful and amiable personality, and Moryomaru’s drive and determination. They were part of her now.

The youki of all of them, polarized and potent, rushing through her veins alongside her miko powers and the rapidly reforming Shikon no Tama in her hands drew something more from inside her. Something ancient and forgotten that had laid dormant inside her blood, slumbering until it reached a soul strong enough to awaken. And awaken it did.

Naraku shrieked mid gloat to the miko’s allies, electric sparks of energy the same pinkish-lilac as both Kagome’s miko powers and the jewel shocking him from the inside out. Kagome’s friends, Sesshoumaru’s group, Koga’s pack, and Kikyo all stared in awe as an arm forced its way out of the hanyou’s gut, a familiar figure using it to pull herself free.

Breathing deeply, head tipped back to stare up at the dark overcast skies, the dark haired girl let it out as a sigh. Power both familiar and foreign rolled off the miko, brushing against all in the battleground, and the Shikon rested whole against her breast on its old necklace of beads. Kagome had changed in more than just her aura her friends noted.

While still black that shone blue in the light and flowing down her back in the same style the teen’s hair was longer, past its prior length to her lower back and now flowing in its usual wildness to nearly brush her ankles. Dark blue jagged markings, resembling tribal tattoos, striped her forearms and on her cheeks to frame under her eyes in a design similar to the ones Inuyasha sported as a full demon. Her eyes, once a deep blue, were now a dark purple between her old color and the pinkish-purple most of Naraku’s children seemed to possess.

Sharp teeth flashed as a chuckle uncharacteristic of Kagome left her body, a voice that was hers but wilder and carrying none of her speaking patterns addressed Naraku with a mixture of humor and disgust. “Did you really think you could absorb one of my blood so easily? How foolish. Though I suppose I should thank you, if you hadn’t tried my blood may not have awakened in this daughter of mine at all.”

Inuyasha growled at the strange demon in his friend’s body “Hey! Who the hell are you and what the hell did you do to Kagome?!”

The yokai in the miko’s skin chuckled fondly “I am merely the demon whose blood has laid slumbering in this child’s family for generations, waiting for one strong enough to survive the transition to a mazoku such as myself. Do not worry koinu, I will release my daughter’s body shortly.” As the hanyou sputtered angrily at being called a puppy the mazoku in Kagome’s body stared at the weakened and injured form of Naraku with predatory eyes. “I just have to show this upstart how I feel about him trying to eat my daughter first.”

What happened next was a blur, the miko’s body moving faster than her allies or enemy could follow. She was coated in the same lilac electricity as before, throwing Naraku around like a ragdoll and ripping him apart like a force of nature, a storm in human - or in this case demon - form. The spectating friends of the teen watched what they could with open awe, many of them had heard of the strength of the Mazoku clan of demons and their transmigration but to see it firsthand in the one most of them considered family was amazing.

Whoever Kagome’s ancestral parent was, taking the reigns of her body to completely wreck Naraku, they were a power unlike any they’d witnessed before. The mazoku was slapping the foul hanyou around as if he were nothing! It was beyond surreal to see the one who made all their lives so miserable being beaten to death by Kagome… even if she wasn’t the one controlling her body.

With one last burst of energy, like lightning, from the mazoku Naraku was gone; every last shred of him vaporized. Checking carefully Miroku burst into giddy laughter when he discovered his wind tunnel was gone… Naraku was truly dead for good this time. Kagome’s ancestor chuckled, regarding both his daughter’s allies and her as they spoke “I hope to see you someday soon in Tourin daughter of mine. Your allies as well, they look like they’d give my subjects a good spar.”

Soon after Kagome stumbled on her feet, shaking her head and blinking as if released from a trance, and stared down at her changed appearance. “In Tourin? That’s not really narrowing it down… Doesn’t that take up a third of the Makai realm?”

****“Indeed it does.”**** came a foreign but powerful masculine voice, drawing everyone’s attention as - in a flash of light - two figures appeared before the miko as spirits. The male - a demon with long white hair, red eyes, and pale skin with blue markings very similar to Kagome’s own darker set clad in armor made of various demon parts - pulled his blue lips into a smirk as he spoke again**** “But where would the challenge be if he simply told you where in Tourin to look?”****

The female standing on Kagome’s other side sent the male spirit a glare, eyes narrowed at the demon in a way that spoke much of their familiarity with him ****“Do not think I am ignorant to your schemes Magatsuhi. If you think I or our chosen guardian will allow you to escape again, into the hands of some foolish makai demon no less, than you are a fool.” ****

The demon spirit, Magatsuhi, glared back at his fellow spirit. ****“I am no fool, as you should well know by now Naohi. And in case you’ve forgotten it is our miko’s decision as to how our fates and power shall end.”****

Kagome watched the banter between both spirits, armored miko and demon bickering back and forth with equal parts respect and animosity, until she couldn’t help it and burst out laughing. Both regarded her with surprise, as did her friends and allies that were still confused as to who the spirits were or their intentions, when the now mazoku miko smiled at the pair and remarked fondly “I’m sorry, it’s just… You two argue like an old married couple.”

The spirits blinked once in unison before snapping to stare at each other in shock briefly and back to “their” miko to squawk, faces equally horrified and flushed as they pointed at each other ****“As if I would ever marry them!” ****

Clearing her throat, amusement still clear on her face, Kagome asked the now flustered pair “So. What do the spirits of the Shikon no Tama want from me?” The teen’s allies gaped at that, regarding the spirits again with surprise. Kikyo was the only one not surprised by them, having been the one in her reincarnation’s place not so long ago, though she bore a worried look on her usually stoic face as she gazed at Kagome. She knew what Naohi or Magatsuhi were going to ask the now demon miko, she just didn’t know which was more powerful now.

****“What is your wish?” ****the spirits asked in unison, shocking Kikyo. Never had the spirits of the Shikon been in perfect balance, that would require a soul that was both selfless and willing to seek their own desires or happiness in equal measure. Her worry for the results a wish made on a jewel just as dark as it was light had her unconsciously gripping Inuyasha’s sleeve from her place at his side.

Kagome pondered, humming as she mulled that over. Unknown to her friends she was also filtering out suggestions from Naraku’s children that had joined with her, adapting to the strange foreign-yet-familiar thoughts and feelings surprisingly well. Holding the shikon in her clawed hand the miko glances at the spirits, hesitating briefly before stating more than asking “It isn’t possible to wish this from existence completely, it would have to go somewhere or change shape but would remain somehow nonetheless.”

Naohi smiled at her ****“Indeed. Even we have our limits.”****

****“Plus that would not only cause a time paradox, since if it never existed you wouldn’t be here to wish it away, but I would never fully grant a wish that destroys me. Even if it did get rid of Naohi’s incessant nagging.” ****Magatsuhi added, earning a glare from the miko in question.

Kagome hummed, brain working to find a solution for a few moments before her eyes lit up. She had an idea. “I wish that the Shikon no Tama change to a form that none can seek nor covet for its power to grant wishes, for even if one manages to find it neither they nor anyone else will be unable to wish on its new form for their own desires.”

The spirits’ eyes glowed as they stared at her, shock on their faces briefly to be replaced by amusement and respect. The demon snorts fondly as his miko counterpart giggles playfully, both responding in unison ****“Now that is a wish we can grant.”****


	2. Home and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome gathering her new family and finding a home for them as she waits to return to her old ones in the future.

Purple eyes took in the strange yet oddly welcoming landscape around them. The red sky was something she’d need to adjust to but otherwise Makai seemed fairly pleasant, at least in the area she and her group had ended up.

“Mother, which way are we going?” came the curious voice of a young demon with long black hair tied up in a ponytail, pointed ears, dark purple eyes, and naturally red lips. He was clad in an elegant kimono in shades of blue and gold that made him more recognizable as he stood next to the demon miko, tugging at the sleeve of her own kimono with one hand and clutching the hand of an even younger familiar face in his other. Kagome smiled at them both as she responded so the rest of their group could hear her. “We are going to the land of my ancestral father in Tourin, since none of us are safe in Ningenkai while Reikai is on its mission to purge all demons from it. We should be safe to live in his territory there since we’re all family through me.”

And Kagome had brought a lot of family with her.

Byakuya and Moryomaru, appearing ages 12 and 5 respectively, were the first of Naraku’s children she’d managed to use her new ability to return to life. In her attempts to find a way to split them from herself she’d ended up manifesting an ability from one of the many demons that had followed the siblings and shikon spirits into part of her being, the ability to form a child completely by herself once every hundred years. In a way she’s glad she chose to go by eldest looking to youngest looking, since giving birth to what she had mentally considered her siblings was strange enough without the twins or youngest two of the group being the hellions she knew they would be.

From her seat on her feather above the group Kagura chuckled and picked up her “nephews”, as though she’d read Kagome’s thoughts.

Though the children of Naraku weren’t the only family she’d brought with her, nor her only children. Shippou had been the first of many orphans that she’d adopted since first venturing into the past. He stood nearby, a young teen now after these 200 years, with Hiraikotsu strapped to his back and similar mostly black armor to the set Kagome wore under her kimono under his yukata. Just behind him were the orphans of Horai Island, which she’d taken under her wing after saving them but didn’t fully adopt until she and the others returned to Kaede’s village for good following the final battle.

They had aged a bit as well over these years, the twins - now in their mid teens - flanking the kitsune on either side in case they encounter a fight during their travels to better protect the younger hanyou. Roku and Dai’s big brother tendencies toward their fellow orphans hadn’t dulled nor changed at all with their freedom from the Island, if anything they grew stronger - extending to any others their adoptive mother would add to their group; like Shiori.

The bat hanyou was currently clinging to Shion, who could almost pass as her twin with their matching dark skin, pale silvery lavender hair, and gentle nature. She had sought out Kagome and her friends after bandits had attacked her village, killing her mother and leaving her at the mercy of humans that hated her. At least it would have had she not stumbled into the cave another, more injured bat yokai was hiding in as they tried to heal their injuries.

Shiori had used the healing she’d learned from her mother and Kagome, during her brief visits to the village over the years as she searched for the jewel shards, to heal him. In repayment the elder bat demon, a dark haired man by the name of Kuronue, helped the pale haired child to safety. It seemed like he wanted to leave, to search for someone, but having no way to find them the black clad yokai simply stayed travelling with Shiori and her new family - at least until he heard a clue as to his friend’s location.

To the left of her children and the thief behind them stood the wolf pack of Koga and Ayame’s, their children and wolves among them. Kagome knew how little chance wolves had against humans over the next few centuries, since Japanese wolves were basically extinct in her own time, so seeing them join her in the safety of the Makai eased her worry. The alpha couple were her honorary siblings after all, both having made her godmother to their pups, and the miko had lost enough friends over these centuries.

Shortly after her wish on the Jewel Kagome had accidentally discovered just where it had gone and the manner in which one could still use its powers. She and the others had regrouped at Kaede’s village, Rin running to Sesshoumaru - who, as always, regarded her with far more care and affection than he’d shown to any other. The two had only grown closer after the human child had nearly died again, only to be saved by the inu yokai’s mother Inukimi.

The thought of how much her other honorary brother would mourn the child he’d taken in, as much as she would should anything happen to Shippou no doubt, made something twist in Kagome’s heart. She wished that there was a way Rin could live with the inu yokai without fear of her growing old or being targeted as a weakness of his, if Rin were a yokai herself - or even a hanyou - she’d be far better equipped to defend herself against his enemies.

No sooner than she’d thought that a glow like that of the Shikon took over her, the human child on the other side of the room sharing it as both fell to their knees from the rush of power. Rin seemed far more effected, curling into a ball and clutching at her head with a yelp of pain. But as quickly as the powers awoke they vanished, leaving both the miko and the girl panting for breath.

Sesshoumaru’s golden eyes seemed torn between glaring at Kagome and glancing worriedly at his ward, only to settle transfixed on Rin when she uncurled from her ball on the floor to sit and revealed just what the miko had done. When the child moved her hands from her head it revealed, buried in the still black locks, a pair of black ears not unlike Inuyasha’s. Rin’s face was the same save for the pink makings on her cheeks framing her eyes, which were now gold rather than brown, and her hands bore claws rather than nails.

As the demon lord gently touched one of his ward’s new ears, causing it to flick, he turned to Kagome with open surprise on his usually stoic face “You turned her into an inu hanyou? How?”

“I-I don’t know… I just thought it was sad that you’d have to watch her grow old and die, I wished that you wouldn’t have to and knew that if she were even half yokai you wouldn’t have to.” After saying that aloud the miko and her friends realized just what had happened.

She was the Shikon’s true form, only able to grant wishes for others of her own will rather than theirs. Kagome had been asked for one more wish at that time, to test her powers, and as much as the results saddened her at the time she’d come to respect Kikyou and Inuyasha’s choice to ask her for it. They wanted to be together in peace, even into the afterlife, and that was what her wish had given them. Kikyou’s time on Earth was long done and as they left Inuyasha was happy to join the woman he loved in the paradise of Reikai, a realm that would’ve been barred to him as a hanyou.

As a clawed hand rested on the Tetsusaiga’s hilt, which had adorned the mazoku woman’s waist since the day she’d sent the lovers on to their peaceful afterlife, the pain of that day seemed less awful. Kagome had taken care on making wishes ever since, not even voicing them in her own mind anymore. It was better than making a wish she regrets after all.

Sesshoumaru, his mother, and Rin stood to the right of the children, A-Un and Kirara in the care of the latter. The nekomata had served Sango’s descendants for many generations, as long as they had continued their duty as taijiya, but for the last few years she’d been with the young inu hanyou - as the last of her chosen mistress and friends’ descendants had released her. There was no need for taijiya in the days of the barrier Reikai had recently erected, for humans had less and less need to fear yokai with each year it held strong.

It was only Kagome and her remaining kin who practiced the skills of that clan anymore.

As the group made their way through Makai, the natives they’d encountered along the way avoiding them due to their numbers and the reputation that the one leading them - Kagome herself - had amassed over the years, the miko reflected on how her life had gone since the battle with Naraku some more.

After Inuyasha and Kikyou’s wish had come true all the mazoku wanted to do was curl up in her bed and cry, hug her mother and vent her woes to her. But when she’d tried to go through the well she’d discovered the cost of her wish to get rid of the Shikon no Tama… She couldn’t go home, she had become trapped in the feudal era.

Knowing that she could just wait out the 500 years, her demon blood and the jewel making her far longer lived than most, Kagome had taken to life with her human friends in Kaede’s village. She studied under Kaede as a Miko and trained under Sango as a taijiya, caring for Shippou and her other adoptive children as a true mother. And soon after Sango birthed her and Miroku’s third child, a son, the mazoku had birthed one of her own after stumbling upon her ability - Byakuya making for a wonderful baby.

Shortly after Kuronue and Shiori had joined them, the former seeming to take to the peace of the village quickly despite it being unfamiliar to him. Kagome often caught him telling her children and those in the village tales of his escapades with the Legendary Youko Kurama, tales which Shippou took particular interest in.

Kagome and later Shippou traveled as a taijiya duo, though often times the elder worked as a miko instead, to protect others from the more wicked or dangerous yokai that still terrorized the land at the time. Shippou often took to disguising himself as a female, calling himself his mother’s apprentice. This disguise is these days simply cross-dressing, as the young kitsune is pretty enough to pass for a girl with his long auburn hair tied in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon, large green eyes, and delicate facial features. With his short stature and lithe figure clad in women’s yukata or the odd time he’ll dress as a miko he rarely has to use illusions to deceive people most of the time, typically only hiding his tail and pointed ears. This aids his ability to hold a human illusion far better.

After Sango and Miroku had died, elderly and surrounded by their children and grandchildren, Kagome and her family began to travel. They stayed with Koga and Ayame’s pack for a while, then settled in Sesshoumaru’s castle until now. Inukimi and Kagome had gotten on surprisingly well, the woman even thanking the mazoku for changing her adoptive granddaughter into the hanyou she was now. And Rin had loved her lessons in healing from her “Aunt Kagome” as well as getting to play with all of her cousins. There weren’t any other children in the palace for her to play with between lessons and Sesshoumaru and his mother were often busy.

The stay had allowed Kagome to get some lessons of her own as well. Political and etiquette ones mainly with a handful on swordplay, since her brother wanted his father’s fang to be used properly. The miko had managed to birth Moryomaru during her time there, who was far less aggressive on his own and separate from Akago.

And now, as they finally followed Kagome’s instincts to the place her father calls home in Tourin, the raven takes in the capital with violet eyes and rests a hand on the faint swell of her belly. This time her pregnancy is progressing far more noticeably, a side effect of choosing the twins no doubt. Kageroumaru and Juuroumaru had refused to be separated so she’d agreed to try her hand at a double pregnancy… Never again.

Kuronue moved to stand next to her, Inukimi joining her on the other side. “This is the place your ancestor lives, you’re positive?” the bat asked in disbelief, which only grew as she nodded. “I can feel it in my blood.”

Walking into the city, the numerous demons there staring at them in wariness and surprise, Kagome stops in front of a group of yokai dressed like monks that the others seem to defect to. Bowing slightly the miko smiles “Hello, I am Kagome and these are my kin. We’ve found ourselves kicked out of Ningenkai due to Reikai’s efforts to clear there of yokai and had nowhere else to go save the land of my ancestral father.”

The leader of the quartet of monks stepped forward “I am Hokushin. Tell me, who among us is your ancestor?”

Kagome let her youki come forward, causing her markings to appear on her skin and the crackle of her energy to echo through the area. “Perhaps you can tell me, for he never gave his name. Which among you is a mazoku?”

Hokushin and the others gulped, many of the demons around them bowing to her in reverence. The monk bowed his head before answering her question “Your father is in the castle behind us, our leader and King of Tourin; Toshin Raizen.”

Inukimi chuckled, turning to the miko she’d come to see as her daughter “And you thought those etiquette and politics lessons would never get any use.”

Snorting Kagome moved to enter the castle, smiling at the monk leading her “Let’s give the old man a visit then, I’ve certainly left him waiting long enough and I’m sure he’d like to meet his grandchildren.”

As they walked through the stone halls of the castle, approaching the throne room, Hokushin finally stopped glancing at the group to try and work out the answer himself and asked “Which ones are yours?”

Kagome smirked “Aside from the wolf cubs and the inu hanyou all of them are.”

The monk goggled at the group as they knocked on the door to the throne room and entered at King Raizen’s call, giggling hysterically once the door closed. “The princess has 10 children and one more on the way! Seitei and Touou aren’t going to believe this!” The bald youkai running off to tell his fellow monks just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagome has adopted Shippou, all 6 of the Horai Island hanyou from the 4th movie, and the bat demon hanyou Shiori from episode 73. Add in the children of Naraku that are part of her that she's literally rebirthing from her body and that makes for a lot of kids.  
(15 to be exact).
> 
> Next chapter will have some nice Raizen interactions over the years leading up to current day.  
Hope you guys are liking this so far :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raizen meets his daughter and her family.

Raizen had known that one day his daughter would come to see him in Tourin, he’d even expected that she would have brought some of her friends and other relatives with her. And while she’d waited until Reikai’s barrier forced her hand the old king didn’t blame her, she was young and very much his child no doubt. No, all that matters is that she was here now.

A smile stretched the silver haired Mazoku’s face as he took in his daughter’s face, smiling and glowing with health. He will admit to being somewhat curious as to which among the group was her mate however, as she was clearly pregnant and surrounded by more children that he couldn’t work out the parentage of that those he could.

There was the trio of inu yokai, the youngest of which being a dark haired hanyou, one of whom he remembered from his brief time possessing his daughter on the the field of battle. There was the wind demoness he also recalls being one of his progeny’s allies in that battle, standing directly at her side and minding two of the youngest children there. And the pair of wolves that had led their packs into battle stood near the rear with their small packs and children in tow, the strangers to him (most being children) huddled in the centre of the group.

“It’s nice to finally see you in person Father.” Kagome said with fondness before adding “I hope you don’t mind, but my family and I have nowhere else to go for the moment.”

Raizen chuckled “I distinctly remember my invitation last we spoke including your companions. I’m ashamed to admit some of my subjects have become lazy since the other kings and I put the war on hold, they could use a challenging spar and I’ve no doubt a few of your family would give them just that.”

Straightening a bit on his throne the starving demon spoke again “I’m certain you all have heard of me before, but aside from Inukimi I’m afraid your names have eluded me. Introduce yourselves.”

The demoness in question bowed her head respectfully before complying “This is mine and my husband Toga’s son Sesshoumaru.” she then motioned to the hanyou between them “And this is his daughter, my granddaughter, Rin.”

Kagome then added “Inukimi and Sesshoumaru have taken me in as part of their family, I owe them both for teaching me much of what I know of handling both sword and politics.”

Sesshoumaru smiled faintly as he replied “It is the least this Sesshoumaru can do to repay all that Sister Kagome has done for us.”

The wind yokai then adds fondly “You did turn his human adoptive daughter into an inu hanyou to make them both happy. And you granted his half-brother’s wish for happiness, as much as he and Inuyasha didn’t really get along that probably didn’t hurt his already high opinion of you Sister.”

Shaking her head Kagome decided to let it go and returned to introductions, motioning to the wolf pack. “This is the pack of Kouga and Ayame, both of which are old friends of mine.”

The redheaded alpha female smiles at his daughter “You’re more like family and you know it Kagome! You’ll always be a sister of us.”

Raizen chuckled, his eyes fixing the last unintroduced adult. The elder of the two bat demons and one minding the yet unclaimed children of the group was not what he would’ve guessed to be his daughter’s choice of mate, but based on how this has gone so far it appears he’s likely the father of his unborn grandchild by default. Color the king shocked when Kagome introduces the man as “That is Kuronue, master thief. He’s been travelling with my family for a while, since my adoptive daughter Shiori save his life 200 years ago.”

The thief bows dramatically to him before shrugging and admitting jokingly to the Mazoku woman “I can hardly call myself a thief anymore, not after being your kids’ nanny for 200 years Kagome.”

That made Raizen pause. “Kids? More than one of these children are yours?” the king asked his daughter in surprise before adding “And you’ve yet to introduce a mate responsible for your current pregnancy either, should I be worried?”

Kagome laughed, a kitsune-worthy grin on her face. “I don’t actually need a mate to fall pregnant father, I can choose to become pregnant once every hundred years thanks to Naraku’s failed attempt to eat me all those years ago. In fact this is my third pregnancy this way, the boys next to my sister Kagura are my sons Byakuya and Moryomaru.”

The raven haired Mazoku’s smile grew as she continued “I believe you remember my adoptive son Shippou, I took him in as a kit.” She then motioned to each respective child as she said “Next are Asagi, Dai, Roku, Moegi, Shion, and Ai. They are orphans of Horai Island whom I’ve adopted. And I already told you about my daughter Shiori.”

Raizen blinked, processing his daughter’s playful words, before a wide smile decorated his face. Laughing heartily he regarded his offspring fondly “Ten grandchildren with an eleventh on the way! Never in my life would I have expected that many from one of my blood! I’m impressed.”

This time it was Kagome’s turn to laugh “Thanks, but your just a little off on that count.” she teased as she rested a hand on the swell of her belly “There’s actually going to be twelve.”

Outside, in the training grounds, Hokushin’s excited chattering to his fellow “monks” was cut off when they heard their king’s laughter bellowing loud enough for the entire city to hear. It was nice to hear their king so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter of family introductions.
> 
> Next chapter will be longer and after another time skip, but will have Yusuke in it. Sorry for the wait and hope you like this :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome's time in Tourin.

Despite herself Kagome had made a wish during her time in Tourin. She had hated seeing her father suffer starvation, but respected his choice to not feed off the flesh of humans any longer... She had wished that he could survive on a diet of something else, anything else, and had had it granted.

Her father's subjects, her subjects, were relieved and grateful afterward. And while she was ashamed and worried for Raizen's reaction to her selfish action of wishing those fears were unnecessary. Her father had thanked her, pulled her into a hug and thanked her, for gifting him something he'd wished for many times since falling for his human lover. It also came with the benefit of him being able to fully enjoy human styled food now, where before it was always less than appetizing to his taste buds once built for raw flesh. 

And with him eating again the king was now strong enough to spar and play with his daughter and grandchildren.

In the nearly 300 years the mazoku miko had spent in Makai with her family she had birthed several of her - once Naraku's - children. The twins, Juromaru and Kageromaru, were as energetic and playful as children as they were in her womb. Raising them had been an experience that, while stressful, she wouldn't change for the world. One hundred years later she had borne Kanna, who was a quiet and sweet child to raise. And then one hundred years later she'd given birth to Hakudoushi, who adapted to his more loving and nurturing environment with ease to be just as good a child as his sister.

Hopefully the same will be true of Akago when he's born a few years from now.

Kagome took a deep relaxing breath to clear these thoughts as she resumed walking up the once familiar steps to her family shrine. Kagura was right behind her, helping to lead the gaggle of her many nieces and nephews with a smile on her face as she let the miko gather her thoughts. A fact the raven appreciated greatly.

Today is the day after she'd vanished from this time for good. Exactly 500 years ago today Kagome put an end to Naraku, awoke her demonic heritage, and wished the Shikon no Tama away and became trapped in the past.

As she reached the top her violet eyes froze, locking on the form of her mother sweeping the ground outside the house of the now ordinary well, before filling with tears. Higurashi Hina, who had noticed the group by the shrine stairs, dropped her broom when she noticed the woman in the center of them. That was her daughter, her Kagome, despite her changes. The woman ran over and pulled her now mature and demon featured daughter into a hug, the mazoku woman burrowing her marked face in her human mother's neck with a muttered. "I'm back mama. Sorry it took so long."

"Welcome back sweetheart." Hina replied with a smile before pulling back to beam at the rest of the group. "And who are these dear?"

Kagura bowed, introducing herself "I am Kagura of the Wind, one of your daughter's many honorary siblings from her time in the past." She then added as she rose, teasingly "And the munchkins here making up the rest of our group are all your grandchildren."

The ensuing smile on her mother's face warms Kagome's long dead mazoku heart.

-

Kagome, after exploring a bit to see how Ningenkai's changed since she left it, stumbles upon her little brother post street brawl. She can tell, despite it being dormant at the moment, that Raizen's blood flows through this boy's veins through scent and brings the roughed up boy back to the shrine with her to patch him up. Urameshi Yusuke, as she learns he's called, is wary at first and asks why a shrine maiden is bothering to help a punk like him.

The miko smiles softly at the child, about 10 years in age, as she answers. "I don't really need a reason to help someone, but if it makes you feel better I'm fairly certain we're related. You look like my brother and I did at your age and Urameshi is my mother's maiden name."

"Oh..." Yusuke says, unsure of what to say to that, as Kagome finishes bandaging his scrapes. "Thanks then Kagome-nee-chan."

From that meeting onwards Yusuke, and occasionally his childhood friend Keiko, visit them at the shrine somewhat frequently. Kagome loves them both. Yukimura Keiko is a sweetheart and, despite his punk exterior, her little brother has a heart of gold.

Yusuke comes by a lot, typically when he's had a bad day or Atsuko's busy drinking somewhere instead of properly caring for her son. Kagome is not fond of Atsuko in the slightest and honestly? Yusuke doesn't really blame her. Especially since the girls apparently a mother of 14 since even younger than his own mom was, half adopted and half biological, so blaming his mom's age for her issues doesn't really hold up. Kagome took in and birthed children just as young as Atsuko did, also raising them alone, and her kids and life are nowhere near as fucked as Yusuke and his mother's are.

Kagura-nee-chan, Kagome-nee-chan's older sister, is nice to hang out with too... In her own way. Sota-nii-chan is fun to hang out with when he wants to talk about guy stuff or play soccer. And all of his nieces and nephews are fun to play with too. Hakudoushi, the youngest, is about his age and usually spends his time teaching the raven haired boy how to fight. By the time they're in middle school Yusuke and Keiko have learned a lot at the shrine, more so the former than the latter.

And then, in an instant, all of the boy and his newly discovered extended family's happiness and dreams as they knew them came to a crashing end. In an attempt to save a kid Yusuke had charged into the road and been hit by a speeding car...

Urameshi Yusuke had died at age 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and the lack of updates in general. My work is one of the few places still open during the outbreak since it's an essential service, so unlike most people right now i'm super busy. 
> 
> Here's the long awaited chapter bringing Yusuke into the scene! I know I really glossed over life in Makai and Raizen, but I really wanted to get to YYH events so... *shrugs* 
> 
> Hope you guys like this!


	5. Yusuke's Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family's reactions to his death.

There are very few times in his life since meeting Kagome that Yusuke can remember seeing her mad. There are even fewer times the middle schooler can recall her yelling due to said anger, the miko has far longer a fuse than most thanks to her kids and job. But right now, hearing the usually sweet mother ream into the assholes that dared call themselves teachers and classmates for bad mouthing him at his own wake in her shrine, Kagome has never looked more like his older sister.

Yusuke, from his spot in the far corner of the shrine by the Goshinboku, can’t help but laugh his ass off and cheer her on. Just as Botan points out that none of them can see or hear him - him being a spirit and all - a snort and amused drawl of “Actually, a fair few of us can.” catches their attention.

The black haired teen smiles at his cousin, Hakudoushi’s bemused smirk something he’s come to enjoy seeing over the years. He shrugs at the white haired teens amused “Figures this would be how you’d act at your own wake.” completely unapologetic. His cousin knew him well enough to know this was exactly what he should’ve expected. “Hey Hakudoushi. I’m guessing you’re mad at me for dyin’ on you huh?”

“No, really? What ever gave you that idea?” the white haired teen drawled sarcastically, earning a wince from the raven haired ghost. “Sorry man, but I couldn’t just leave a kid to be hit by a car. You know me.” Lavender eyes narrowed on warm brown before closing, the arms crossed over the living teen’s chest falling as he sighed. “I do…”

It was then that a similarly featured girl not much older than the lilac eyed boy and an older teen with their long auburn hair tied into a high ponytail with a cute blue ribbon - both dressed in miko garb - approached to speak to Yusuke too. It was after the quartet of cousins had spent a few minutes chatting that Botan finally snapped out of her stupor and shrieked “You can all see us?! You- How-”

“You do realize this is our family shrine right?” the eldest drawled teasingly, aqua eyes sparkling with mischief “One in which all of us, including Yusuke, were trained as miko or priests?”

The blue haired reaper sputtered, face pink, before the younger miko asked in her typical blank tone “Did you have any messages to pass on Yusuke-oji?”

“Well…” the delinquent admitted, having totally forgotten why he was here. “Apparently reikai never saw me rescuing that kid so they don’t have a place for me yet, since I wasn’t supposed to die yet or whatever.”

All 3 of the boy’s living cousins fixed the pink clad reaper with raised brows on their faces, the youngest giving her a dry and unamused “Really? None of you saw this coming at all?”

Botan shrugged “Currently I’m trying to convince Yusuke to accept Lord Koenma’s offer to return to life. It’s an offer few accidental deaths get.”

“You had better take that offer.” Hakudoushi growled, hands on his white hakama clad hips. “Otherwise mom and I will drag your soul back into your corpse just so we can kill you ourselves. Got it?”

“Yeah yeah, I get it. Was planning on agreeing anyway. Just wanted to let the brat sweat out over maybe having to sort me after all if I said no.”

The elder miko snorted in an unladylike fashion at that “A kitsune-worthy tease Yu-oji, I approve.”

“Thanks Shippou-chan.” Yusuke chirped back, holding in his mirth at Botan’s murmured “What an unfortunate name for such a pretty girl.”

From the foxy grin on his face Shippou clearly felt just as amused.

-

Kagome’s opinion of her little brother’s teachers was never good. But the pair she caught celebrating his demise and talking shit ****at his wake ****were a special kind of scumbag that the miko was positive had a particularly awful place in Hell reserved for them. The mazoku woman took pleasure in chasing them and the other undesirables from her shrine and banning them from returning.

She made a mental note to give the other shrines in the area a heads up about their banning from the Higurashi Shrine and the despicable behavior that led to said banning too. Kagome was certain her telling off of the lot of them was done in a fashion Yusuke would be proud of, in no small part because she could see and hear his spirit cheering her on. Keiko apparently approved too, given her watery laughs at the spectacle when the miko who trained her and treated her just as much like family as her blood when the raven haired woman pulled her into a hug.

The brunette, while comforted a bit by her ability to see and hear her childhood best friend and brother’s spirit among them, was still very much grieving his passing. Lessened pain is still pain after all.

As Yusuke left with the oar riding woman that must be his reaper into the sky with a wave, the few of her children who talked to him smiling and giving her relaxed and pleased nods, Kagome nodded back. For now she’ll focus on comforting those grieving, her children will tell her what her brother’s gotten himself into later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter before things start getting interesting. The events of YYH are now starting!
> 
> I hope you guys liked this and are excited for more! Next chapter will be when Yusuke is alive again. :D


End file.
